


Breeding

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Kinktober 2019, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, but also kinda Genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 18 - Breeding KinkTony finds Peter in the kitchen and decides to breed him then and there.





	Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> I was partway through writing this when I thought that maybe it seems a little strange to have a fic where a trans dude is into breeding kink, so I'll just say that I think you can have breeding kink regardless of gender, sex, ability to actually get pregnant, ect. I just wrote what sense to me at the time.
> 
> I honestly have no idea how I feel about this but I'm at the point where I should just be churning fic out and not worrying myself silly soooo here's a thing.

Peter shuffled into the kitchen, yawning into his hand. No one was around and quiet filled most of the air, apart from the distant sound of birds chirping outside. It was a little unusual, but Peter didn't think too much of it. Instead he walked past smooth granite kitchen counters till he got to the coffee machine by the fridge. His short floral skirt raised dangerously up as he got on his tippy-toes to open the cabinet above, searching for the coffee. In his sleepy haze he didn't hear the soft footsteps enter the room.

Peter gasped as he felt a body come flush against his. His spider senses hadn't gone off, so he didn't react as violently as he would have otherwise. He also recognised the scent - Tony’s cologne, a musky sandalwood. Peter relaxed into the hold. 

"Good morning," a voice murmured in Peter's ear.

"Hi, Tony," Peter replied, smiling to himself. He felt safe with the warmth of Tony’s body against him.

Tony kissed the base of Peter's neck, humming softly. "The skirt looks good on you."

Peter flushed at the praise. "Thanks."

Tony pressed closer to Peter. He could feel something hard.

"It turns you on a bit, huh?" Peter asked, amused.

"Just a little," Tony admitted. His hands snaked downwards, sliding beneath the light fabric of the skirt and palming his ass. "Want you right here."

The idea shot a wave of arousal through Peter and he found himself grinding back against Tony’s clothed erection. He wanted it, deep inside him, filling him, but - 

"Someone could walk in," Peter said, his rational mind stepping in.

"Everyone's away, babe. Just you and me." Tony sucked on the sensitive skin of Peter's neck, just the spot that drove him crazy, bringing a moan out from his mouth. "Want to breed you, right here, make you mine." 

Peter let out a contented sigh. "Yes."

"Thank god. I would have had to go upstairs and jack off. Waste all that come when it could be deep inside your cunt."

"Put it in me, Tony," Peter pleaded, bucking her hips backward. "Want all your come." 

A deep groan spilled from Tony. He pulled down Peter’s knickers roughly. His fingers dipped down to Peter's cunt, spreading his folds. 

"So wet for me. Gonna fuck you good."

Whatever Tony was wearing fell to the floor in a light thump. He grabbed Peter's hips, pulling him to good angle, and pushed the head of his cock inside Peter. Tony thrust in with surprising force, catching Peter off guard. He could barely adjust to Tony’s size and gasped as Tony kept up a ruthless pace. 

"Tony," Peter moaned. 

"Gonna come in you, baby. Come so fucking deep, get you fucking pregnant." 

"Yes, Tony - want your come -" 

"Gonna fill you up. _Fuck_ \- fill your young fertile cunt -" 

Tony groaned desperately, shoving his cock at just the right angle, making Peter practically scream from how good it felt, how insanely hot he found this. Tony, so much older than Peter, using his cunt, making Peter carry his child. 

"Please, Tony, want all your come, so deep. Fuck me till it takes. Fill - me -" 

With his own words, Peter pushed himself to the edge, whiting out and moaning long and hard. As he came down, he heard Tony murmuring to him. 

"Gonna come, baby, fucking take it, gonna breed you, baby, fuck -" 

Tony shot his load deep inside him with a heartfelt groan. Peter could feel Tony’s cock pulsing, filling him with his seed. 

"Oh my god, Tony," Peter gasped. Tony was going to get him pregnant. He could feel it inside himself, and once again an orgasm was wrenched from him. Breathing hard, he realised Tony was still moving, still hard inside him.

"Shit, I'm still hard," Tony choked out, hips rutting harshly into Peter. 

"You want to breed me that bad?" Peter asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"How could I not? You're so perfect," he growled as he kept thrusting into him. "Perfect ass." Tony massaged Peter's cheeks, Peter rewarding him with a light moan. "Perfect back, perfect tits -" Peter laughed until Tony pinched Peter's nipple, a delicious spark coursing to his core. "Perfect hair, and perfect face...

"Perfect stock for my seed."

Peter moaned uncontrollably, knees trembling but somehow managing to hold himself up by the counter top. He stuck his ass further out to meet Tony’s hips.

"Yes, Tony -"

He orgasmed spectacularly, arching his back as Tony filled him with more come. They both panted, catching their breaths. Tony softened some before slipping out. His seed leaked down Peter's leg. Tony lifted Peter's hips, and palming his ass, drew his legs apart to watch it.

"I gave you a lot, huh?" Tony commented. 

"Do you think I'm pregnant then, Mr Stark? Do you think it'll take?" Peter asked in a playful tone.

"Maybe I should plug you up to be sure." 

Peter's breath hitched at the idea. 

Tony chuckled. "Maybe next time. In the meantime you should probably have a shower and clean up. I'll make you coffee." 

"You remember how I take it?" Peter asked, turning around to face Tony. 

Tony’s face twitched to a smile. "Yeah, I know how you take it." He said, with a wink.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Tony," he groaned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Don't worry."

Peter left for the shower feeling a little sore, but feeling like it was entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda anxious about this one. hopefully someone thought it was worth it?


End file.
